


Sparring Partner

by Wayward_and_Worn



Series: Moments in Time [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: With Y/N added to the mix, there is a chance for Dean to train with a different style of partner.
Relationships: Dean & Reader, Dean & You, Dean Winchester & Reader, Dean Winchester x Reader, Sam & You, sam winchester & reader, sam winchester x reader
Series: Moments in Time [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601689
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Sparring Partner

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little cheesy but it was what the muse wanted at the time. This scene will likely find it's way into a longer fic in the future. But by then, it SHOULD be polished a bit more. But I still loved the idea and ran with it.

Standing across from her, Dean waited for her attack. She couldn’t wait forever. She wouldn’t move. Just standing there. It was infuriating; like she was waiting for a bus. 

Finally, he rushed at her, attempting to take her down through her midsection. He only half caught her as she spun, his arm slipping from her stomach as she dropped her elbow into the center of his back. Throwing him off balance, she simply pushed him away. She was getting the better of him and he really didn’t like that. He doesn’t often lose. Even to Sammy.

They returned to their original positions. He could tell she was as tired as he, but having a new sparring partner was rather enjoyable. He didn’t want to stop just yet. 

“One of us has to wind up on our asses.” She breathed, taking a drink from the water bottle behind her. “Someone has to go down.”

He smirked. “All you need to do is lie down.” Approaching, he tried to sucker punch her but the little shit saw that coming. She ducked, delivering an answering shot to his ribs.

He repaid her by grabbing her neck, forcing her to bend in half and driving his knee into her stomach. Twice. 

Grunting, she dropped to the floor, but only for a moment. She stood back up, albeit a little wobbly. 

“Goddammit, stay down!” He sweep kicked at her legs, but she jumped to avoid it then slapped his face. She smirked and then ducked behind him, giving a good kidney punch on the way. “Fuck!” he blurted.

They stood facing each other again. “You done, Winchester?” She breathed. 

Dean just stood still, fists at his sides, watching her. Very slowly, a smirk began to spread across his annoyingly handsome features. Her eyes darted to her right and she started to move just as Sam appeared from behind and grabbed her in a chokehold. Stepping back, she tried a shoulder toss but his height held the greater advantage. However, she was covered in sweat so he couldn’t get a good purchase on her and settled for locking her arms behind her back. She twisted violently, almost wrenching her shoulders out of the sockets. 

Glaring at Dean, she roared in frustration. “You cheating little…”

“Ah-ah-ah,” Sam cooed, securing her arms behind her pulling her head back by her hair to rest on his shoulder. “He didn’t know I was here either.” His eyes met his older brother’s, “Were I a monster, I could have killed you both.” He grinned. 

She growled, a primal sound from deep within her. “This doesn’t mean you win D.” She snarled. Her head suddenly relaxed on Sam’s shoulder, her mouth open, taking in deep, gasping breaths.

Dean approached them, still smirking and shaking his head. “No, I know. There will be other sessions.” He stopped just in front of her; their bodies almost touching. He watched a drop of sweat chase its way down her throat. He could feel her heat. Her eyes darkened as she licked her lips.

Behind her, Sam gritted his teeth and grunted softly. Dean tilted his head, curiosity in his eyes as he met his brother’s pained ones. “She’s…got my attention.” Sam muttered in response. She’d twisted her hands to stroke his cock through his shorts. Resetting his grip on her hair, Sam twisted her head to face to him. His eyes met hers moments before he captured her lips in a kiss.

She moaned into his hungry mouth, her legs quivering a little. Dean gently placed a hand on her hip, stepping closer to sweep the droplet of sweat away with his tongue. 

“You taste like sin.” She whispered when the kiss finally broke. Sam replied with a low grunt as she gripped his erection firmly. Sam dropped his arms and she stepped forward to press against Dean. 

“And me?” He tipped her chin up with one finger and moved in for a deep, claiming kiss of his own. She opened her mouth to welcome his exploring tongue. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. Pulling back, her eyes stayed closed and she licked her lips, savoring him. “Deliverance.”

Sam reached out and grabbed her hair again. “Let’s see how you taste.” He spoke darkly, pulling her firmly back against his chest. She remained facing Dean as his brother ran his hand around her waist to her stomach, dipping his hand into the waist of her leggings. His fingers probed her damp folds as she reached one arm up behind her to wind her hand in Sam’s hair. She closed her eyes and sighed as Sam massaged her clit, causing the sensitive bud to stiffen and swell. Another moan escaped her lips. 

“I love a good porn as much as the next guy,” Dean interrupted, his voice even more gravelly than normal. “But no, there’s no way I’m sitting this one out.”

Coming back into her eyes, she met Dean’s burning emerald ones with her own fire. “Oh D.” She breathed as Sam removed his hand from her leggings, bringing his fingers to his lips.

“Temptation…” Sam purred. 

“I’m sure there is a way all three of us can get what we want. She turned sideways between the brothers. She reached out and put a hand on each of their chests. “But first, I would like a shower.” Before the words faded on her lips, she dropped, swung out her leg and spun, dropping both Winchesters to the mat like safes. Then, she ran, her laughter following her, echoing through the bunker corridors. 

The brothers lay for a moment; stunned, panting, and suddenly, very determined. 

“I’m gonna split her in half.” Dean growled.

“The fun way though.” Sam chimed in as he was already getting to his feet. “Damn man, I’ve never wanted anyone so bad in my life.”

“I know, right?” Dean smirked at his brother as he stood, dusting himself off. “Come on, let’s go get our girl.”


End file.
